


i think it's time we blow this scene

by closedcaptioning



Series: sdr2/drv3 crossover rarepairs [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Rare Pairings, also starring the dark devas of destruction of themselves!, and gundham "dark destiny of evil" tanaka, featuring: kaito "star-crossed lover" momota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closedcaptioning/pseuds/closedcaptioning
Summary: Gundham has never been stargazing. Kaito can't believe it; that's an oversight that must be remedied immediately.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Tanaka Gundham
Series: sdr2/drv3 crossover rarepairs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206776
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	i think it's time we blow this scene

“Tell me about your stars,” Gundham says quietly, and Kaito smiles up into the darkness. From the roof of the school, the whole night is so still and so alive at the same time, and Gundham is pressed up against him, his warmth bleeding through the thin fabric of the purple jacket that Kaito draped around his shoulders earlier, when they first emerged onto the roof via the hidden staircase that one of Gundham’s hamsters had discovered.

“I am not cold,” Gundham had objected. “The eternal flame of hell that burns in my heart is more than sufficient against a gentle breeze.”

But Kaito had seen the way he shivered in the cool night air. “Nah, man. You have to keep your Dark Devas warm, don’t you?”

Gundham hadn’t been able to object to that. And when Kaito had suggested they lie down to get a better view of the galaxies spreading out above them like the most intricate quilt ever created, he had agreed, and shifted close enough to allow their shoulders to brush. Kaito shivers now, thinking about how close the boy is to him, and how glad he is that Gundham is here with him, asking the perfect question at the perfect time. 

“The stars are pretty amazing. Especially tonight. You can see everything. There, right there — you see that one? The bright orange one?”

“Mm.”

“Well, next to that is Corona Borealis. Then, over a little, you can see they all are kind of in a cluster — that’s the Greek hero Hercules. Above it, in a kind of snakey line, that’s Draco.”

“The dragon.”

“Yeah, exactly! You know these?”

Gundham is silent for a moment. “I have my own way of reading my future in the stars,” he says, his voice husky. Kaito can’t stop the shiver that spreads its way up his spine again, but this time, Gundham sits up. 

“Huh? What’s wrong?” Kaito tries to ignore the sudden cold absence of Gundham’s body heat, and rolls onto his side to sit up. “Did you want to go back downstairs, or —”

“Silence,” Gundham says, but it is less of a command, and more of a request. Kaito clams up, and only then does he notice that Gundham is unwinding his scarf from around his neck.

“Hey — you don’t have to do that! You’ll be cold.”

“You have made no contract with the devil to warm you with the brimstone of Tartarus,” says Gundham, businesslike, and he drapes his scarf around Kaito’s shoulders, winding it around his neck deftly. “You offered me the use of your cloak, a favor I must repay in turn.”

Kaito opens his mouth, but no sound comes out. The scarf is warm still from being wrapped around Gundham’s neck, and it smells faintly of straw and something muskier — hamsters, probably. 

“I apologize for interrupting you,” says Gundham, and he is doing something strange; it looks like he’s nudging his face into his shoulder, Kaito thinks, before realizing that Gundham is trying — and failing, due to his lack of a scarf — to conceal the pink flush that has spread across his face. “Please continue.”

“O-Okay.” Kaito lies back down, slowly, and Gundham does the same. But this time, Kaito is the one to wiggle a little closer. Gundham doesn’t pull away, and a tiny thrill races down Kaito’s spine.

“If you follow my finger from Corona Borealis to Leo, you can see Jupiter.” Kaito traces a line in the sky, only half concentrating on what he’s saying. The other half — well, the other three quarters, really — is kind of screaming about the fact that the back of Gundham’s hand is pressing against his own, that it would be as simple as flipping his own hand over and then they would be _holding hands_ , maybe Gundham wouldn’t pull away, or maybe he would, maybe Kaito should actually be paying attention to the stars instead of the fact that Gundham is so close and holy cow, he gave Kaito his _scarf_ — 

“I see it,” Gundham murmurs, so close to Kaito’s ear that he nearly jumps out of his skin. “It is luminous, no?”

“Yeah,” Kaito breathes, and Gundham’s fingers graze his once, twice, before their hands are sliding together, fingers interlacing like the intricate overlay of the constellations turning the night sky into a delicate filigree lacework of light. But nothing about Gundham’s hand in Kaito’s feels delicate; it is a firm assurance that is tugging him out of his body and into the dizzy infinity of the sky above.

**Author's Note:**

> Please look at this amazing art from the supremely talented VianaDAscolli: https://vianadraws.tumblr.com/post/645585155982049280/i-read-this-cute-drabble-of-these-two-and-got


End file.
